helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2014 WINTER
Hello! Project 2014 WINTER was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. The tour took place from January 2, 2014 to February 16, 2014. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Separate DVDs of the GOiSU MODE and DE-HA MiX concerts were released on March 26, 2014; GOiSU MODE sold 1,329 copies and DE-HA MiX sold 1,461 copies. A Blu-ray of both concerts titled Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE･DE-HA MiX~ Kanzenban (Hello! Project 2014 WINTER 〜GOiSU MODE･DE-HA MiX〜完全版) including bonus footage was released on April 30, 2014 and sold 2,879 copies. Setlist GOiSU MODE= #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #cha cha SING #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Tokai no Hitorigurashi - ℃-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #MC #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '14 #Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute #ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou #MC # - #MC #''Solo Performance 1'' #''Solo Performance 2'' #MC #Medley: #*Ten Made Nobore! - Juice=Juice #*A B C D E-cha E-cha shitai - Morning Musume '14 #*Bagel ni Ham & Cheese - ℃-ute #*Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou #*Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #*Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage #*Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage #*Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #*Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #*One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '14 #MC #Kacchoii Uta ;Solo Performances January 2 #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Oda Sakura #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - Tamura Meimi January 3 #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Kudo Haruka #My Days for You - Katsuta Rina January 4 #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Takagi Sayuki #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - Tokunaga Chinami January 5 #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Nakajima Saki #My Days for You - Michishige Sayumi January 6 #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Sudo Maasa #My Days for You - Wada Ayaka January 12 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Uemura Akari #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Okai Chisato #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - Ikuta Erina January 18 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Yajima Maimi #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Miyazaki Yuka #My Days for You - Iikubo Haruna January 25 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Sato Masaki #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Shimizu Saki #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - Hagiwara Mai February 1 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Yajima Maimi #Suppin to Namida. - Suzuki Kanon #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - Tokunaga Chinami February 11 #Osaka Koi no Uta - Sato Masaki #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Nakajima Saki #My Days for You - Wada Ayaka February 16 *Osaka Koi no Uta - Uemura Akari *Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Okai Chisato *Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - Tamura Meimi |-|DE-HA MiX= #Romance no Tochuu #Dokka~n Capriccio #MC #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #''Solo Performance 1'' #''Performance Varies'' #*Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sayashi Riho, Hagiwara Mai #*I & You & I & You & I - Michishige Sayumi, Sato Masaki, Hagiwara Mai, Uemura Akari #''Performance Varies'' #*Tanpopo - Kudo Haruka, Shimizu Saki, Nakanishi Kana #*The Bigaku - Suzuki Kanon, Fukuda Kanon #''Performance Varies'' #*Choto Mate Kudasai! - Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Miyazaki Yuka #*Short Cut - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Okai Chisato #''Solo Performance 2'' #''Performance Varies'' #*Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Ikuta Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Uemura Akari #*Kanashiki Heaven - Oda Sakura, Miyamoto Karin #''Performance Varies'' #*The Matenrou Show - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki #*Sakura Mankai - Iikubo Haruna, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka #MC # - #''Performance Varies'' #*Robo Kiss - Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi #*Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS - Fukumura Mizuki, Sugaya Risako, Kanazawa Tomoko #''Performance Varies'' #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Fukuda Kanon, Kanazawa Tomoko #*Heroine ni Narou ka! - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Miyazaki Yuka #''Performance Varies'' #*Suki-chan - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Miyamoto Karin #*Only you - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Takagi Sayuki #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - °C-ute ~ All #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage, ℃-ute #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu - Juice=Juice #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou, Morning Musume '14 #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice, S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute, Berryz Koubou, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Happy Daisakusen ;Solo Performances January 3 #Tsuugaku Vector - Kumai Yurina #Ai no Dangan - Ishida Ayumi January 4 #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Suzuki Airi #Suppin to Namida. - Fukuda Kanon January 5 (Day) #Tsuugaku Vector - Tsugunaga Momoko #Ai no Dangan - Takeuchi Akari January 5 (Night) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Sayashi Riho #Suppin to Namida. - Sugaya Risako January 18 #Tsuugaku Vector - Fukumura Mizuki #Ai no Dangan - Kanazawa Tomoko #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sayashi Riho #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ - Nakanishi Kana January 19 #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Miyamoto Karin #Suppin to Namida. - Suzuki Kanon February 15 #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Miyamoto Karin #Suppin to Namida. - Fukuda Kanon #My Days for You - Michishige Sayumi February 16 *Tsuugaku Vector - Fukumura Mizuki *Ai no Dangan - Ishida Ayumi *Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Nakanishi Kana DVD/Blu-ray Tracklists GOiSU MODE= |length = }} #OPENING #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #cha cha SING #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Tokai no Hitorigurashi - ℃-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #MC #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '14 #MC #Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute #ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou #MC # - #MC #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ - Nakajima Saki #My Days for You - Michishige Sayumi #MC #Ten Made Nobore! 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - Juice=Juice #A B C D E-cha E-cha shitai 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - Morning Musume '14 #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - ℃-ute #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - Berryz Koubou #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - Juice=Juice #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - S/mileage #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - S/mileage #Adam to Eve no Dilemma 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - ℃-ute #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - Berryz Koubou #One•Two•Three 【GOiSU MODE Special Medley】 - Morning Musume '14 #MC #Kacchoii Uta |-|DE-HA MiX= |length = }} #OPENING #Romance no Tochuu #Dokka~n Capriccio #MC ~ Member Introduction ~ MC #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Sayashi Riho #I & YOU & I & YOU & I - Michishige Sayumi, Sato Masaki, Hagiwara Mai, Uemura Akari #The Bigaku - Suzuki Kanon, Fukuda Kanon #Short Cut - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Okai Chisato #MC #Suppin to Namida. - Sugaya Risako #Kanashiki Heaven - Oda Sakura, Miyamoto Karin #Sakura Mankai - Iikubo Haruna, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka (Hello Pro Kenshuusei as background dancers) #MC # - #Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS - Fukumura Mizuki, Sugaya Risako, Kanazawa Tomoko #Heroine ni Narou ka! - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Miyazaki Yuka (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as background dancers) #Only you - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Takagi Sayuki #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #MC #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage, ℃-ute #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - Juice=Juice #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou, Morning Musume '14, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice, S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute, Berryz Koubou, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC6 #Happy Daisakusen |-|Kanzenban= |length = }} ;Disc 1 :See GOiSU MODE Tracklist ;Disc 2 :See DE-HA MiX Tracklist ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage #Tsuugaku Vector - Tsugunaga Momoko #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sayashi Riho, Hagiwara Mai #Tanpopo - Kudo Haruka, Shimizu Saki, Nakanishi Kana #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Miyazaki Yuka #Ai no Dangan - Takeuchi Akari #Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Ikuta Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Uemura Akari #The Matenrou Show - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki #Robo Kiss - Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Fukuda Kanon, Kanazawa Tomoko #Suki-chan - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Miyamoto Karin Featured Members *MC: *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Makino Maria (1/19 only), Wada Sakurako (1/19 only) **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka (1/25 only), Mikame Kana (1/19 only), Fujii Rio (1/19 only), Inoue Hikaru (1/19 only) **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora (1/19 only), Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru (1/12 only) * ** ** Absentees *Hagiwara Mai was absent for the January 18 concert due to the flu. *Kudo Haruka was absent for the February 1 night concert due to poor physical condition. *Fukuda Kanon was absent for the February 11 concert due to sickness. For the Osaka shows, she didn't perform "Yattaruchan" or "Kacchoii Uta," but participated in the medley by standing on the side and not dancing due to lower back problems. Concert Schedule Trivia *Ishida Ayumi, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai celebrated their birthdays during the tour. *Both Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ and Engeki Joshibu were officially announced at the first concert. *Mixed martial artist Mark Hunt attended the first concert."チャンピオン！" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Ameba Blog. 2014-01-04. *All members sang at least one solo during the tour. Gallery stage.jpg|Stage 1066128_1200.jpg Bc-2RcVCYAA9nhr.jpg project01.jpg project02.jpg project03.jpg 1066123_1200.jpg 1066125_1200.jpg 1066126_1200.jpg 1066124_1200.jpg 1066129_1200.jpg 1066127_1200.jpg 1066130_1200.jpg|Bitter & Sweet 1066146_1200.jpg 1066147_1200.jpg 1066148_1200.jpg 1066145_1200.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods (Archived) *Discography: **GOiSU MODE (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **DE-HA MiX (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:2014 Concerts Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts